The present invention relates to an aligning and supplying apparatus for headed rod members such as screws and the like to be aligned in a uniform and sequential orientation.
A known headed rod member aligning and supplying apparatus is used for automatically feeding screws or the like to an air driver or some other power tool. In such devices a large number of headed rod members such as a random array of screws are put in a bowl-like container which is then vibrated to allow the headed rod members to ascend in a helical track formed therein. An attachment member mounted on the middle of the track aligns the headed rod members in the track by orienting the unstable rod members passing through and removing those which remain unstable.
In the above-described apparatus the function of the attachment member depends on the presence of a skilled technician to align a large quantity of headed rod members into their proper orientation.